Code Black
by leon0666
Summary: This is a military in equestria fic where Shadow and his squad end up in equestria. They will meet some unlikely allies and just might change how equestia works. This is my first fic so any comments and reviews are always wanted.
1. Arrival

Chapter 1 Arrival

* * *

**I do not own My Little Pony that belongs to Hasbro but it would be awesome if I did, but I dont**

* * *

"Hey get up you lazy good for nothing maggot" was my daily wakeup call from the sergeant.

This I could tell was going to be a hell of a morning but there was one thing that bugged me.

I got up and got in to my normal civilian clothes which consisted of a grey T, a pair of camo cargo pants, and a pair of black combat boots.

I looked outside and saw it was still dark but that was not the thing that got me it was that it was just me and my squad in the bunker.

There should be about twenty troops suited and ready but there were only four people myself included.

"Hey where is everyone" I asked joker who was a close friend of mines since boot camp. Joker was taller than me and he acted like a badass Russian but showed he had a soft side which was funny as hell, he was a giant ginger.

"Hell if I know, you would think they would at least wake us up" joker said half asleep.

I went to a full body mirror to see how I looked and I looked like hell but I was a typical city guy, the only thing special about me was that my eyes looked as if I was blind.

I had silver hair that was went to my shoulders, my superiors always said that I needed it cut but eh I liked it like this but sometimes I cut it to my ears but that was it.

Soon I heard my other squad mate Flare ask me the same thing I just asked joker.

She was nice she was not someone you wanted to fuck with because she had anger issues but don't tell her that or you might end up like Joker when she slammed a chair into his back.

She had jet black hair and was almost as tall as me; she was our heavy fighter believe it or not.

I was squad leader while Joker was our tech support and driver, in my defense the reason we are a three person squad was because we were a recon division.

We got plenty of action even as a recon team we fought our share of fights but it was usually small encounters.

"Hey shadow come on we have to get to our place before the main group" but before I left I took a look at the sarge who left to another bunker and we heard him yelling at the top of his lungs which caused us to laugh to ourselves as we got in our jeep to get in place.

I was passenger, Joker was driving, and Flare was on the 50 cal on the roof, which she enjoyed way too much but hey that's Flare your ya.

We were sent to a mountain range to survey a local compound that was believed to house a group of terrorists known as the Black Hand.

You probably thinking now that we are part of some government's military force but you would be wrong, we are known as the TOF (tactical operations force) which is a renowned mercenary force based in Russia.

We knew that the Black Hand had gotten their hands on some WMD's so we knew that these guys were going to try to take the capital and we could not let that happen but these guys were large in force and money.

That meant that if we got spotted it was not going to be good, because we have gotten reports of strange movement in the compound that there were these large mech walking around the perimeter so direct assault would be a sight to see.

We got to a place that over looked the compound and we sent pictures to the client after that was our job, info and go, but Flare being the crazy one wanted to watch the fight which I didn't mind watching.

We sat at the jeep and watched the two forces collide and man was it a sight, the only thing that could make this better would be… "I got vodka comrades" me and Flare looked over to Joker walking with it in hand;

I had a tear run down my face. Flare saw this and just laughed "dude are you crying" "No its liquid pride". (Reference if you got that, then you can have a cookie) We sat there vodka in hand watching fire all around man it was so much to take in shots being fired at anything that moved.

Little did we know that the Black Hand had a trick up their sleeve, we started to hear motors "what the hell is that sound" when out of nowhere a full battalion of helicopter hit the side of the mountain with a barrage of missiles the ground held but we saw that it was our client who knew we were still on the mountain just backstabbed us.

Then came a second wave it collided under us which literally cause the ground to fall right out from under us, we fell but the last thing I saw was a boulder coming straight for me then blackness.

* * *

**Read and Review**


	2. Old Friends

Chapter 2 Old Friend

* * *

I awoke to find myself in a clearing, with a pain in my left arm.

I shot up looking around with a small fire next to me, Joker and Flare were still out cold with bandages wrapped around them but they seemed alright.

Joker had bandages around his head but, I just chuckled to myself thinking he's hard headed so he will be fine.  
I looked over to Flare she had her leg bandaged so I know she won't stop complaining till she can move right.

Then I heard a twig snap which sent me into instinct mode and reached to my side and grabbed my Desert eagle and aimed but I could not believe my eyes, it was Connor.

Connor was one of the originals in the squad but he was marked as MIA after our first run in with the Black Hand, which was a month ago.

"Wait Connor is that you?"

It looked like him, he had his blue hair, and green eyes one thing you could not mistake was his missing left eye. I don't know way he did not wear something to cover it but you get used to it, sort of. At least he had his hat on so it sort of covered it half the time but you wouldn't dare touch it because it was like it was a part of him. He wore a pair of camo pants with a full tack vest that had definitely seen better days on his back he had his twin hook swords, on his side was his trusty Colt 45 revolver

"Yeah it me I didn't expect to see you here of all places and I go by ice assassin now"

"Wait prove it" I did not want to get tricked by some imposter.

He reached into his sheath and pulled out a his families heirloom, a knife that was made out of an African rhinos horn

"Oh ok two questions"

he nodded

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE and what happened to you"

"Well as for where we are, were in the Everfree forest near a small town, as for what happened to me I can't honestly say." Ice stated

*PoV change Ice*

*Flashback a month ago*

"Well after we arrived to the town for that weapons shipment, I was with alpha squad when the attack started. The squad suffered heavy casualties till we took shelter in an apartment building. We were able to hold out till we got hit by ground forces, I was able to hold them at bay because it was close quarters combat. I was able to hold them back till extraction arrived; we started getting out of the building till another one of the men got hit in the leg. I dragged him out and saw a mech rounding the corner at taking aim at the building and fired a cannon or something. I was hit my shrapnel in the throat and bleed out" I had a shill run down my spine "but I found myself here and had to survive on my own here, I met a some kind of talking horse or something near an apple orchard and she chased me till I got back."

*End Flashback*

"So that is why your body was never found, it was here" Shadow said

I simply nodded

"So why did the horse chase you?"

"All I did was take some apples from the tree and next thing I knew, I was being chased"

*PoV change Shadow*

"So you have been living here for the last month huh"

Ice nodded  
"Anything interesting happen the past month" asked Shadow

"nah just died, woke up, killed a weird lion thing, survived in a goddam forest, and meet and got chased by a talking freaken horse, you know the usual" Ice at this point was pissed.

"Alright calm down were all friends here"

We both looked over to Joker who seemed like he was starting to get up holding his head. Joker looked at us and just stared at Ice like he saw a ghost, well I guess he is.

"Uh how much Vodka did I drink, because my head hurts and I looking at ghosts" Joker said while holding his head

* * *

**What do yall think of my story so far, also Conner (Ice Assassin) belongs to Ice assassin Ace. Thanks dude Also OCs are wanted, They can be any race except Alicorn, and Dragons, I do need some changelings also so that would help. Read and Review**


	3. Research

Chapter 3 Research

* * *

After a few hours of trying to explain to Joker what happened he finally started to get it.

'How does he get it I barely do' I thought to myself

"Well you two seem to be getting better" Ice said to us,

Soon Joker decided to take a look around to try and clear his head but Ice did not want him moving too much because of his head injury so he decided to go with him.

That left me sitting next to fire to gather my thoughts about how this happened,

'Let's see I know I died so did they, hmm uhh this just doesn't make any sense'

Shadow just could not shake the feeling that something was up about all this when he heard a light grown from Flare. He immediately went over to check on her.

"Flare are you alright?" He had actual worry in his voice but that quickly changed when he got a quick hook to the jaw by Flare.

"OW dammit Flare what the hell, why did you hit me Fuck" Shadow had blood coming from his mouth and when he spit he saw a tooth.

"Oh you know not to be close to me when I just wake up"

Flare was more amused than sorry but then again it did happen to Joker before as a prank.

"Where are we" Flare said looking at her surroundings, I guess I need to fill her in.

Or get Joker to do it when he gets back so that way she will attack him instead of me, is it so wrong, yeah

Soon Joker returned with Ice which quickly got Flares attention but before I could tell her about him she lunged at him with the arms ready.

But instead of betting the living crap out of him she gave him a bear hug from hell,

Me and Joker was just laughing our asses off at the sight of Ice trying to breath but as quickly as it started it ended

We spent a few hours just living it up, talking about what happened, it was good to have Ice back and know things felt like a family.

We soon started to get hungry because come to think of it we have not eaten sense we woke up, "Hey Ice got anything to eat"

"Not on me but why don't we go on a hunt it been a while sense I had any meat"

Me and Ice decided that we do and the others start making some sort of shelter for our stay, We walk for about ten minutes till we heard a growl not far away.

I jumped into a nearby bush while Ice got up on a tree with the help of the hook swords, we both something that look like a lion mixed with scorpion and an eagle.

We used some hand signals to communicate to each other about a plan to ambush this thing, I would wait for Ice to begin the attack on said beasty.

The creature slowly walked by till Ice jumped on the creatures back and put both of the hook swords into the creatures' neck, while I took my machete and chopped at the tail before it went to sting Ice, it cleaved through with little trouble and know it is up to Ice to kill it.

Ice took his chance and pulled both swords trough the creatures' neck and ripped it apart made it thrash for another second till I drive the machete into its chest.

It slashed at my chest but just left a small scratch nothing major, we both started to drag this damn thing for about an hour or two till we got back.

I decided to break the silence "Hey Ice" "Yeah" he seemed like he was having trouble but ok "next time we lure it to the clearing ok" "yeah sure why not were getting plenty of exercise by dragging this thing for an hour."

We finally got back to camp and saw what seemed like a full camp was built there, it had tents set up with what seemed like a few other items like a lantern, books and sleeping bags but they look kinda small for us.

They saw this catch and were surprised at what we gotten but decided to just go with it, we laid the creature next to the fire, "what is that thing and can we eat it" Flare said as she got close to it,

Joker finally looked up from his book and immediately went to have a closer look. "Dude is that a manticore" "Wait how do you know what that is" He throws the book he was reading at me and I barely catch it, it says 'Equestria a traveler's guide' "page 35"

I open the book and flip to the page and started reading

'_The Dangers of Ever Forest Chapter 3_

_The Ever Free Forest houses some of the most dangerous creatures ranging from a small plant to giant dragons. The forest is a cause to watch your back and those who don't can be killed._

**_Manticore-_**_ A beast the size of a full grown bear, it has the body of a lion, wings of an eagle, and a tail of a scorpion. This creature has razor sharp claws and fangs; the tail works like an actual scorpion and can eject a poison that can kill in a matter of hours if not treated._

**_Poison Joke- _**_The poison joke plant is a blue petal plant that has different effects on different ponies. This plant is best avoided so you do not suffer the consequences of even touching this flower. _

**_Timber Wolf-_**_ Is a large wolf made from the broken branches and foliage of the forest floor. There wolves travel in packs of four to ten large and work as a team to take down their prey swift and precise. They can be seen by their glowing yellow eyes, breath that stinks of death and in some cases howls._

**_Hydra-_**_ the Hydra mostly stays in the Froggy bottom bog but has been seen outside it. These creatures have four heads and are capable of massive amount of damage. Little is known of these creatures but will be further researched later on._

**_Changeling-_**_ The changelings are a pony like species of insect that have the uncanny ability to shape shift into other ponies or creatures. These changeling work as a hive mind based species but some have shown emotion to ponies. They obey a queen and would give their lives to protect her from anypony that might try to harm her. They have the ability to absorb a pony's love for another and drain him/her of love and gain power from it._

'Wow there is a lot to watch out for in this forest' Shadow thought

Shadows thoughts were caught off by Joker saying the meat was ready which got my attention right off the back.

As we were eating a pair of teal eyes were watching the group and slowly moved back into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

**Read and Review**


	4. First Encounter

Chapter 4 First Encounter

* * *

**Forest**

Not far the sound of buzzing could be heard as a small black creature more known as a changeling scout was flying to the hive report on what he saw. The changeling got to the entrance of the hidden hive when a single larger changeling was waiting to get his report.

"Sir I have something to report" The scout said

"What is it and it better be good" The commander stated who seem a little on edge at the moment

"Sir there is four creatures in the clearing to the east and they seem to have killed a manticore on their own." The scout was pretty happy about his report he was sure he would get a reward for his efforts

"WHAT, what do you mean when they killed a manticore on their own and when did this happen" the commander was afraid of what could of caused this but also how would it affect the hive

The commander looked to see the scout scared with his head tucked down "don't be so scared you were right to report this"

The scout seemed to lighten up till he looked at his commander's cold stare and glowing horn, one slash across the scouts chest and he was down on the ground bleeding out, "Why?" was all the scout could get out, the commander knelt down to look at the scout at eye level. "Because the queen will probably reward the one who reports this too her and I think it should be me and not some lonely drone"

With the scout dead the commander got rid of the body and preceded down the entrance to meet the queen.

**Campsite**

"Yo pass another piece of the manticore over here I'm still starving" Shadow said to Joker "sure give me a sec I need to get this cooked though"

"How do you want it, shish kabob, fillet or just plain steak" Joker asked above the conversation Flare and Ice were having about what he has done for the past month

"Um surprise me" 'I'm afraid of what I just asked for' Shadow thought, Joker just had a stupid grin on his face. He handed me a steak on a stick, well done just how I like it

I took you bite and immediately sprang to my feet and hauled ass for the nearby river which is a few minute walk but I was sprint to the river to quell the fire in my mouth.

"Ahahahah oh my god that was funny" Joker was just rolling on the ground laughing "what do you do to make him run like that" Flare asked a little concerned "oh nothing just found some fire spice nearby and put a little bit on his steak" Joker was still laughing but continued "it is as hot as a ghost pepper"

Flare just walked over and kicked Joker in his side who was still laughing

I finally finished quelling my mouth of the lava that when I saw another creature drinking as well, it was about chest high on me, it had was black all over with red eyes but what got me was it wore some kind of back armor that was all red and it had what seemed to be a horn and transparent wings like a bug.

I stared at it for what seemed like hours till it spoke "h-hello" I was a little taken back by this but quickly got my ground back, "hey uh what are you?" "Um I am Princess Night Fire and I'm a changeling, but what are you" she seemed more curious then scared "um I'm a human but my name is Shadow, What are you doing out here and you don't seem like you are evil, why is that" I was actually wondering why the book said they were evil but here is a changeling that seems like she wouldn't hurt a fly

"I just wanted to get away from my mother and the others for a little bit, and also we aren't evil we just feed to survive because love to us is food but we could live off of actual tangible food but we need to consume large amounts to keep our bodies with the necessary nutrients."

She seems to be telling the truth I mean you have to do what have too to survive and for them it is to feed and love. My thoughts were cut off by an audible cry and looked to see Night crying. "hey hey what's wrong" "we try and get love from the ponies but the princess but a death warrant on all changelings because her precious subjects are afraid of us, and know we are starving with no way of keeping us fed because our numbers are too few to try and take it by force so basically the princess has sentence our entire race to death."

"Come on stop your crying, why don't you come back to the camp with me and you can meet my friends" 'I felt sorry for this changeling she and her people must have been through hell' "well I guess if you really want me to come, and maybe you can help my people" 'she seem to lighten up a bit and she even had a smile which could melt your heart' "yeah maybe"

I took the princess back with me and she didn't seem like she wanted to hurt me or anyone else but this Princess Celestia seems to be treating this changeling rather harshly just because they wanted to survive. As we broke through the forest into the clearing we saw everyone talking till they saw Night and immediately pull their weapons on her. "Wait don't fire she's a friend" The group put the weapons down and stood there till I broke the silence.

"Well Night Fire this is our camp and these are my friends the big red head over there is Joker, The chick over there is Flare, and the dude with the blue hair is Ice Assassin." Night seems a little taken by the other but she will eventually get used to them, I hope "hello Joker, Flare, and Ice I am Princess Night Fire and I am next in line for the changeling empire"

We spent the next few hours with Night explaining her story to the others and each of them had a look of anger on their faces. I stoop the most pissed out of all of us "I don't care who the hell this Princess Celestia is but she will not get away with this, I will help you" "So will we" We all decided we would leave tomorrow at 0-800

* * *

**Ha that was something wont it, Hope yall like so far review how you think and sorry to those who like Princess Celestia**


	5. The Queens Guard

Chapter 5 The Queens Guard

* * *

The next morning I was the first to wake up, but I noticed that there was a weight on my chest. I looked and sure enough Night was sleeping on my chest I was starting to freak out on the inside. I start to nudge her "hey Night time to wake up" "noooo I want to sleep…" "come on let's get up before the others see us" by this time she slowly starting to open her eyes to see me and immediately sprang from my chest "ah what are you doing" she said with a blush "what am I doing you were lying on my chest" this only made the blush come stronger but what is weird is her blush is green.

We finally agree to disagree about what happen this morning and decided to get some breakfast "hey night can you wake the others while I go look for something more healthy to eat" "alright but you owe me" I didn't hear that last part while I went into the forest

**Hive**

"My queen please calm down we have scouts looking for your daughter" the queen's personal guard, Cameron a slightly larger winged Pegasus who owed the queen his life, so he became her right hand man (hoof stallion?) "No the drones are not good enough, I want you to find her, do you understand" "of course my queen I will find her and bring her back by the end of the day" The queen seem to lighten up "thank you Cameron" and with that Cameron was off

**Forest**

I managed to collect some apples and somehow a few bananas and started to head back with my bounty but off in the distance I heard a growl 'it better not be another manticore' the sound slowly got louder and seem to separate. I slowly started to make out yellow eyes in the bushes witch slowly turned out to be a pack of timber wolves "you've got to be kidding me" I dropped the fruit and pulled out my machete

I stood in front of what looked like at least a dozen timber wolves; I watched as they slowly stepped closer I readied myself for an attack. Just then one lunged at me a was quickly meet my machete to the neck, I back slashed just in time to catch another one but was tackled to the ground by a third as it tried to bite at my neck but I was keeping it at bay with my arm 'damn I going to die twice in one week' just then a knife found it mark into the wolves neck and was pulled out by a chain

I looked over to this Pegasus who just probably saved my life he had a pitch black coat on him, his mane was a mix of two different shades of crimson. I worry about how he looks later after we deal with these wolves, I jumped to my feet to quickly and pulled my machete from the dirt to look at four wolves ready to pounce on me but I quickly slashed two down at ounce "ha get some" I looked over to see the Pegasus already cutting down three out of six wolves with one pass and spun around to form a cone that two others, then finally launched the knife to tangle around the final wolf and yanked and it split into pieces and fell. I took care of my two with ease and began walking closer to the Pegasus to find out who he is.

"Hey thanks for the help, who are you" I walked closer to him who seem to be a little out of it "uh um my name is…" "Um what was that" he clears his throat "I am Cameron and I am the queens personal guard and I am looking for the princess" I was shocked that he didn't flip out at seeing me but more so is that he might know Night "wait are you talking about Night Fire because I know where she is" he looked at me with murder in his eyes and a quick as lightning he had a knife to my throat "WHERE IS SHE!" "uh she's at my camp safe, I can take you to her alright" I was kind of scared of Cameron "alright take me to her"

We got to the camp and immediately Cameron was tackled by something which I assume was Flare or Joker, I looked to see Flare holding him down "hey get off of hi…" I was cut short by Flare being flung by Cameron by opening his wings, I tried my best not to laugh at Flare, but I just fell to the ground and laughed for what seemed a few minutes

Cameron walked up to me "where is she, you said she was here" I smiled at him "hey Night someone is here to see you" Night slowly got out of my tent 'wait why is she my tent' "Cameron is that you, why are you here?" "I was sent by your mother to find you and bring you home she was worried that you didn't come back to hive last night" Night seemed a little happy to know that her mother sent her next in command to find her "I was getting some help to fight back against Princess Celestia and I found them" she rose a hoof to us as if to jester us

"I never introduced myself, I'm Shadow squad leader over there is Joker our tack officer, the person you just flung is Flare and she is our heavy weapons expert, and finally the quiet guy over there is Connor but everyone just calls him Ice" "hello everypony I am Cameron and I am the queens personal guard and second in command of the changeling army" Everyone was looking mostly at his face because they had a sort of metallic look to them "um can I ask you something" "go ahead" "I was wondering about your eyes" his expression quickly changed from just simple smile to full own scold "it is a reminder of what I have went through and I don't want to explain myself to somepony like you" he lowered his head in shame "at least not yet" I know when not to push a subject and this was one of those times to just shut up

I looked at my watch and saw it was 18:36 (6:36 pm) 'huh to late to go anywhere so might as well stay one more night' "hey everyone we will stay one more night and move out in the morning, Night and Cameron you two can have my tent for the night I am going to sleep in the tree" they all nodded except Night "no you take the tent it is yours and you should have it" "no you are royalty and need at nice warm place to sleep alright" "*sigh* alright but at least be careful" "when am I not" that remark just sparked a smirk on Cameron "how about when you fought that pack of Timber Wolves" "Wait! When did you fight Timber Wolves" Night seemed scared about me fight those wolves "look I'm alright" "Oh do tell about how you almost got your throat ripped out" Cameron seems to be enjoying this to much "What, what is he talking about" "It's nothing he just full of hot air" She hoofs Cameron in the shoulder "Ow what was that for" "that was for scaring me" she walks over to me kicks me in the shin "What did I do" "that was for getting into another fight without backup" Finally she stopped hitting us and walked away, I took one breath then was smacked in the back of the head "alright who did that" I turned around to see Flare "hey everyone's doing it"

I hop up to a sturdy looking tree branch and lay back and slowly drifted to sleep.

**Tent**

Cameron was talking to Night "So do you like him" "uh um what do you mean" Night had a blush on her face that all could see "you know what I mean" Cameron knew alright how she looked "n-no I don't like him like that h-he's just a friend" "huh some friendship" Cameron was chuckling to himself "you know what I'm going to sleep, good night" Cameron just smiled and laid down 'good night Shadow'

* * *

**Read and Review**


	6. New Ties

Chapter 6 New Ties

* * *

I wish I was awake to see someone coming near the base of the tree but I was out like a light, till whoever was down there kicked hard enough to send a shiver up the tree and I finally awoke to falling that I quickly realized that's not right, right before I hit the ground full belly flop, I lift my aching head to her giggling nearby and turned to see Night laughing and running away 'I'll get her later after my stops hurting' I finally get some of my strength back to do something sense I hit the ground "OW" and with that I was out cold

I got up at what seemed an hour later and slowly made my way back to the camp to see everyone already have everything packed "good job to all of you" Flare slowly walked up to me "and where have you been, sleeping probably" "huh yes and no" Flare looked at my confused "I was out cold from falling to the ground from the top of the tree" Flare seemed like she was about to laugh but held it together "and how did that happen" Ice put his thoughts in, I quickly glared at Night who was looking away and seemed to try and ignore me "Someone decided it would be fun to hit the tree and shake me out and I have an idea who" Night finally decided to look at everyone "what"

"Alright everyone time to move out" After everyone nodded Cameron decided to go ahead and inform the guards and other changeling in the area not to attack us, We started to go through the forest till a buzzing sound was heard around us, my squad looked around but couldn't find the source of the buzzing till Night chuckled "hey what's so funny" Joker asked "oh it's just we have an escort" soon we were surrounded by a dozen changelings but none of them were attacking but instead were following us to our destination, Soon we arrived at the entrance to a cave that had some more buzzing sounds coming from inside, the escort soon landed six of them went up front into the cave, while the rest followed behind

We spent five minutes walking down the tunnel till we entered a large cavern with about a dozen or so changeling flying around, I looked over and saw Joker walking away from the group over to the wall with a green pod hanging off it. "Yo Joker what are you doing" "I want to find out what this is" Joker slowly reach for the pod till it started to shake which scared Joker to stumble back and fall on his ass "What is that thing!?" Night walked over to him "that is a changeling food sac but is also used as a pony to changeling transformation sac" Joker had a sort of mixed expression on his face between scared and curious "what is this one for" Joker went back to the sac "this is converter, you see the pony outline in it, if I'm right it was a guard that came across the hive so naturally we could not let him leave" this is where I stepped in "wait wont he still have a pony mind" Night seemed a little happy we asked that "well normally yes but we slowly during the changing process wipe his mind of his memories and replace them with ones we choose."

We finally made our way into what appeared to be a throne room, the room seemed to made out of what looked like a black polished marble floor and dark green columns on both sides of the room we kept walking to the throne till Night bolted toward a rather large changeling that was sitting on the throne but she seemed to be deep in thought "Momma I'm back" the queen to snap out of her thought and looked upon a black blob running at her and before she could get ready she was tackled by Night "hey momma I found some humans to help us and they are funny to" the queen just stared at Night till pulling her into a tight embrace "oh honey I missed you when you didn't come home last night, I even sent Cameron to come find you" She looked down at us till Cameron stepped forward "my queen I found Night in the humans camp after helping the leader of the group" he stepped to the side and motioned me to step up

I did not know how to address her so I bowed to her, she slowly rose from her seat and put Night down and slowly walked down the steps and stood in front of me, She was just under my chin when it came to height but with the horn she was as tall if not taller "rise I wish to speak to you" I stood upright and waited for her to speak, she slowly started to circle me looking at my equipment and how I looked which in my opinion was started to creep me out "you are an interesting species, you seem to have evolved in a different area, let me see" her horn started to glow a light green till the rifle on my back started to lift off my back to the queen, I grabbed the rifle from the air "um I'm sorry your majesty but that is something that can kill in an instant if you are not careful" the queen seemed more interested than angry

"hmm then could you give us a demonstration" this sounded like something bad will happen "what do you want me to do" "well my daughter told me that you could help us and I need to see how strong you are, you are the leader correct" I nodded "well then I want you to go and hunt down a local dragon that has been causing us problems and then we can talk about what you can do to help us" "where does this dragon reside at" she was kind of surprised that I did not try to get out on fighting a dragon "he lives in a large cave to the north, he has red scales that cover most of his body with yellow scales for his underbelly, but be warned that he is very dangerous, he has killed over three dozen of my changelings" this got Night attention and sprinted down the steps to my side "but mother he already took down a pack of timber wolves, and a manticore I think he already proved himself" "that may be but if the dragon is allowed to live we will lose more changelings" Night looked down at the ground "alright"

I kneeled down to look at Night in the eyes "hey don't worry I'll be back before you know it ok" Night smiled and nodded "ok just come back safe alright" "don't worry I can take one dragon how hard could it be" "well the last dragon we kill cost us over a hundred changeling" I gave Night a glare "not helping" Night blushed "sorry" I got to my feet and walked over to my squad "alright everyone I want you all to stay here and see where you can help at you understand" Ice, Flare, and Joker stood straight up "sir yes sir" I chuckled to myself at how they acted and walked over to the queen who was talking to Cameron "excuse me your majesty but is it alright to leave my squad here and help with whatever you need till I get back" "I see no problem with that, there is some stuff that needs to be done to help the hive but it is nearly dark so you may stay the night and move out in the morning" I nodded "thank you and don't worry I'll deal with that dragon and be back for tomorrow"

* * *

**Read and Review**


	7. Dragon Fire

Chapter 7 Dragon Fire

* * *

The next morning I woke up in a guest bedroom that the queen gave me to rest up, but I could not shack the feeling of waking up without anyone else nearby '*sigh* it just not right without the others especially Night, I can't stop thinking about her beautiful eyes… wait did just think her eyes were beautiful' I shook my head to dismiss those thoughts, I got out of bed and started with standard PT (personal training) then moved on to cleaning my Barret 50 Cal. sniper rifle before I head out, I looked at my watch it was 08:36 so I still had 24 minutes before I head out

I finished my rifle maintenance with fifteen minutes to spare so I decided to go to see how everyone is doing adjusting to the Hive, I walked till I got to the central chamber to see Joker and Cameron arm/hoof wrestling Flare was sleeping on a blob of that green slop like a water bed 'ok that's weird' I continued to walk till I got to the throne room where Night was talking to the queen, they noticed me on my approach

"ah sir Shadow my guess is you are about to leave" "I am and you don't have to call sir just Shadow is fine your majesty" "alright but if that is the case then you may call me Chrysalis" I nodded "I'm heading out I will be back soon" and with that I started to leave after saying bye to my squad I kept walking till I got to the entrance "WAIT!" I turn and see Night flying towards me and lands next to me, I kneel down "hey what's wrong" she looked at me "nothing but I wanted to give you something" her horn started to glow a bright red and touched my forehead and a flash erupted I rubbed my head I had a slight head ache "uh what was that" Night just smiled at me "_oh nothing special_" I stared wide eyed because I just heard her voice without her lips moving "how did you do that" "_I made a connection between us so I could talk to you when you leave_" "huh I guess that's ok at least I'll have someone to talk to" she nodded

she didn't say a word but leaned in a gave me a peck on the cheek and whispered "be careful" and flew off, all I could was feel my cheek and try and process what just happened, I slowly stood up and proceed to northern mountain face to kill this dragon and get back to talk to Night 'uhh why is she always on my mind no matter what I just can't stop it' "_aww thanks for thinking about me_" "_ alright so you can talk to me that's one thing but reading my thoughts is going a little bit to far so if you will don't read my thoughts unless I say ok_" "_alright but your no fun_" and with that she as far as I know left my head,

I continued down a path the northern mountain face then that is when I head a flapping sound and looked to the sky and saw this giant flying reptile with wings 'that's the dragon!' I looked over my shoulder and saw a nice looking rock formation to set up an ambush when he comes out of his cave, I made my way over and climbed up and got pronned I set up the bipod for my rifle and had a full view of the area, to my right was the forest to my left was the mountain and in front was a large clearing so I had full view of the sky for when he comes out

I waited for about 20 minutes till finally he came out and spread his wings and took to the air and started flapping it was a now or never so I pulled the trigger and watch as it nearly hit its head but it just hit the horn, I quickly load aimed again but it already saw me and started flying towards me, I fired another shot just when the dragon fired a fireball at me, I jumped off the rock just when it got hit, the dragon did a barrel roll to avoid the bullet but it hit its wing and it yelped in pain as it was forced to land because of a wounded wing,

After the dragon got its bearings it looked at me and started to take a breath "SHIT" I jumped behind the rock just when a torrent of fire hit the rock, I looked over and saw my rifle lying on the ground about 20 feet away from me, I drew my D-Eagle and got ready to fire when I came around but something was not right because it was quiet, just then the rock got shattered by the dragon's tail which made my fall, I rolled over just I time to see a claw coming straight at me and rolled out of the way to avoid getting crushed I fire a few shots into the claw that missed on it hollered in pain, I took the advantage and jumped to my feet but got hit by a back claw and got sent into a tree, I laid on the ground for a minute and got to my hands and knees but coughed up some blood "damn"

I looked over to see the dragon slowly steeping towards me, I stood to my feet but pain surged through my leg, I looked at my leg and saw a tree limb impaled my left leg "I'm not done yet you mother fucker" just then the dragon howled in pain and I saw a red glow coming from the top of his head, I got a glimpse of a black object 'Night what is she doing here' ignoring the pain and worrying about Night,

I reached for my sidearm but couldn't find it so I pulled my machete and charged as fast I could at this point Night got flung off and was flying around distracting him while I ran to his underbelly and did a vertical slash it and it cut smoothly through the scale armor and soon blood started to start running from the wound I got back and slashed at it forearm claw and caused a flash wound but enough to make it fall to its stomach, I made my way to its head as I got my machete in hand and looked at it, It just had a stare that felt like it was looking into my soul "just end it" I took a step back "wait dragons can talk" he had a sort of deep voice but sort of wisdom mixed in,

I stood over the downed dragon who seems to be accepting death I looked over him I raised my machete and kept it in the air for a minute then brought it down, the dragon opened his eyes to see the machete embedded in the ground "I know you only attacked the changelings to survive, so I won't take your life but you can't attack anymore changelings alright" he stared at me and slowly got back to its feet with the exception of one of his forearms "alright but to the Dragon Honor Code because you spared my life I must serve till the debt is repaid" "wait so you are going to help me when I need it" he nodded "My name is Shadow" "I am Blaze Bringer"

Soon Night walked over to me and looked at me "so what just happened" "oh nothing much but spared his life and he swore to help me because of dragon honor code" she seem to be pretty calm about this then her face grew a huge smile "he can help us take down the Princess and be like a bodyguard for us" I raised an eyebrow she quickly caught on "oh no I mean not just us, like me and you but as my mother or your squad"

* * *

**Read and Review**


	8. A New Plan

Chapter 8 A New Plan

* * *

After a little bit of teasing about what she said we were about to leave when Blaze stood in front of us, "Get on I will take you to where you want to go" Night walked up to Blaze and looked him over "not until I fix your wing and claw" with that her horn started to glow its usual scarlet red and in bout 7 second his wound were healed "alright now get on" me and Night looked at each other and shrugged, I climbed on and looked at Night who looked scared "hey come on, he won't bite" Blaze looks back "yet" Night immediately got even more scared I gave a glare to Blaze for what he said "don't worry he better not bite or Ill have his teeth removed" Blaze just chuckled at my comment Night slowly got to the side and I reached my hand to her she took it and I pulled her up behind me

"alright Blaze we need to get to the South face of the mountain" he just gave me and Night an evil smile, not like 'I'm going to kill you smile but be scared' Blaze opened his wings wide and launched like a bullet straight into the sky, Night was screaming he head off, while I was just having fun, I felt a tightness around my chest I looked down and saw Night holding me with her face buried into my back

We finally reached past the cloud line and Blaze went with a steady glide "hey Night you can look now" she slowly raised her head to see that the sun was starting to set which gave the clouds a look of an orange sea, it was something to see, A few minutes went by before I heard a light snoring behind me, I turned to see Night sound asleep on my back, she still had her death lock around me but I didn't care just as long she was happy

I looked down to see the entrance to the Hive "hey Blaze touch down here that cave is where we need to touch down at" he simply nodded and started his descent to the cave but there was no place to land "where do you want me to land" "there's a clearing over there is should be big enough for you to fit and rest till the our next mission, also there are plenty of manticores in the forest on this side

He touched down in the clearing I had to pry Nights hold off to get down, after a few attempts I got free and hooped off, I reach up and got a hold of Night and put her over my shoulder where she continued her death grip around my neck this time, luckily I could still breath so we continued to head to the hive "Blaze remember what I said no changeling or humans everything else is up for grabs" "I'll remember that" and with that I was off, Blaze went for some food

After about ten minutes of walking Night started to wake up and I knelt down to let her off "have a nice nap" she just nodded while rubbing her eyes and letting out a yawn 'uhh why was she just so adorable when she does that' "so did you even tell your mother that you left" she looked at me with a sort of happy sad mix before saying "no but where is the fun in that" I didn't know what to think of this but eh we'll cross that bridge when we get there.

We walked for about a half hour before we arrived "why does it feel like it took longer than usual" Night looked at me and shrugged, we proceeded down the tunnel to the main chamber but when we got there the main chamber looked a lot more organized with the pods set up in a small chamber that by my guess was just built, like a hatchery or something the center area was turned into a training area where a few changelings were practicing their skills "hey Night go on ahead im going to go get a closer look" "alright but don't take too long my mother will want to talk to you"

I nodded and hopped down into the center ring where a few changelings noticed me but didn't say anything, I walked over to a manikin of a pony and pulled my machete out of its sheath and did a diagonal slice and cut through the it like if it was nothing, the changelings were looking at me now as I walked over to a rock that was jutting out of the ground, I cocked my arm back and did a side slice and the rock had a huge gash through it but still stood, 'huh my blade needs a sharpen'

I walked over to around till I found a shack looking thing with a forge on the outside, the sound of banging could be heard as I approached the forge "uh hello" I saw a rather buff looking changeling hammering a blade into shape, the blacksmith was about twice the size of a normal changeling but he didn't seem to have wings but he was too busy to notice me, He was wearing a pair of blacksmiths goggles to keep his eyes on his work

He finally stopped hammering the sword and place it into a barrel of water "hey can I talk to you" he turned slowly and looked at me and lifted his goggles, "hey there you must be the human the princess was talking about" "yeah I guess I am, what did she say about me" he just got a grin on his face "oh nothing you need to worry yourself about such things, so what can I help you with" "ah I just wanted to get my blade sharpened" "sure just let me see it and tell you how long it will take" I nodded and handed him the blade, 'I just thought of something I don't even know his name' "hey my names Shadow what's yours" "my names is Sharpened Edge and a pleasure to meet you"

He was looking at my blade "huh never seen a material like this its light weight but strong as obsidian armor, speaking of which how about we set you up with a suit we have all kinds of materials that we can use ranging from simple leather (don't ask) to our obsidian armor which is one of the strongest" 'wow there's a lot of types I think a nice obsidian chest plate would be enough I don't want to get weighed down to much' "hey is there any material that will give me good protection but also light weight" "hmm the obsidian could be made to a light weight if I had a material called kratium that could be mixed with the obsidian to create a obsidian strong but extremely light weight"

Alright I'll get you the material you make my products alright" "sure sounds good to me, hey Slender Sword get out here we need a blade sharpened" another thing came out came out of the house it was small filly 'wait what is a little filly doing here!' "wait what's a filly doing here" Edge just chuckled, while Sword ran over beside Edge as he ruffled he hair, the filly was full white coat while her mane was a light blue she was a normal earth pony she had a cutiemark of a blade on a grindstone "this little bundle of joy is my daughter you could say, I found her out in the middle of the desert to the east she didn't looked good at the time so I helped her get back to her feet"

* * *

Read and Review


	9. Slender Swords Story

Chapter 9 Slender Swords Story

* * *

POV Sharpened Edge

Well it started with me and a small battalion of my brothers to take a few ponies that lived in a place call appaloosa, we only had about five minutes before guards would be on us so we went swift, we were able to capture about ten of the residents but the guards arrived sooner than expected we were forced into a fight, they had the advantage with numbers we tried to fight back but did little to stop them, we were tired from the flight there

During the fight we lost most of our troops so I gave the order to return to the hive, but I was hit by a unicorns bolt in my wings, there was no mercy from them when they hit me with the bolt, the resulting burn took away my wings, I narrowly escaped capture by the guards I climbed a hill to see the town in flames from the fight, I knew I had to get home so I started walking, a day goes by till I come across a small silhouette in the sand, it was a small filly she seemed to have fainted do to exhaustion, she was carrying a sattle bag and at this point I didn't know what to do

I knew if I left her she would not have made it so I picked her up and put her on my back, after letting the pain dull down from the burn mark I started walking till I found a small river and sat her down on the ground next to a rock for some shade, I proceeded to get some water and bring it over to the small filly, I picked her up so that way she was sitting on her haunches and gave her some of the water

Soon after receiving water she started to stir "huh where am I" she looked over at me and started to walk over to me "and who are you" I looked down at the small filly with a smile 'good she's alright' "I'm Sharpened Edge and what my I say is your name" she just stared at my body, she shook her head "I'm Slender Sword and what are you" She tilted her head "oh I'm a changeling" she just kept a smile "you look funny" I chuckled at her comment, which made me think

"hey Slender what were you doing in the badlands anyway" She just lowered her head then got a grim look on her face "my ma and pa are sleeping, when we were walking they lied down and gave me their canteens then my mother said 'that you go on ahead me and your pa are just going to take a little nap alright, you find new place to call home and make you ma and pa proud alright' all I could do was nod and I started walking till I couldn't walk anymore"

I could see she was crying so I moved over and wrapped my foreleg around her to try and comfort her, which worked after a few minutes to see her sleeping next to me so I just leaned back to rest on the rock

I awoke to see Slender messing with a cactus she was holding a knife in her mouth cutting into the cactus "hey Slen what are you doing" I was still half asleep as I walked up, she looked over her shoulder and smiled "oh just getting us something to eat" I just looked at her like she was crazy, she noticed my look "it was something my parents taught me, the inside of a cactus hold water and if extracted right is edible"

I was surprised to say the least; this little filly has the knowledge to survive on her own if she was under this stress 'huh she seems capable to survive almost any situation' "hey Slen where do you plan to go after we get out of the badlands" She looked at me with sadness in her eyes "I don't really know I guess I would just walk till I got somewhere I can stay and live out my life"

'Maybe she could come to the hive with me and I can talk to the queen about having her stay with me and help out around the hive, but I have to see what Slen thinks about it first' "hey Slen what would you say to come stay with me and help out around my home" she immediantly turned and pounced on me "YES, I would love to stay with you daddy… oh um I mean" "it's alright you can call me whatever you like" she just nuzzled into my chest

"alright Slen we have to get going soon" she looked up and nodded we spent the next few hours walking through the desert till came to a hill we started climbing it till Slen decided to bolt ahead "last one up is a rotten apple" I chuckled and shook my head and gave chase to the small filly turned adopted daughter

I let Slen win the race to the top, I followed close behind and got to the top she stood and looked over to see a large forest and mountains in the distance, there is a small mountain much closer and easier to distinguish from the other, I pointed my hoof at the mountain "Slen you see that mountain closest to us" she nodded "that is where my home is and your new family is there also"

We arrived at the entranced to the hive and proceeded inside after we were confronted by a few changelings "halt the queen wishes to speak to you and the filly" the guard eyed Slen hungrily till I stepped between him and Slen, I glared at the guard "come on Slen" she followed close behind

We arrived to the throne room to find the queen sitting on her throne "ah General Edge welcome home and I can see you brought a friend" I bowed and motioned for Slen to do the same "arise I wish to talk" "uhh you majesty I wanted to ask if with your permission to keep her with me and unfortunately I have to resign my rank as general because of the event of my wings have been damaged beyond repair"

She just chuckled "oh Edge you know that I can replace your wings but that time will come when you wish it but until then you will keep your rank but you will work as the blacksmith for the hive" I nodded "also for your other request she may stay with you and I will inform the others about her current residence in the hive and not to harm her" and with that we went to the forge where me and Slen will be staying

We arrived at the small cave in the main area of the hive, it was quiet despite the fact being next to the main chamber it had a small fireplace in the center of the room, it had a decent forge inside "alright there should be a room over there, you go set up while I get everything ready" Slen ran into the other room while I went over to the forge and ran my hoof over it 'I swear that as long as I work this forge I will make sure the changeling race has a chance'

* * *

**What did yall think about Slender's background I might put a oneshot to go more indept but for now eh **  
**Read & Review**


	10. A Warrior's Oath

Chapter 10 A Warrior's Oath

* * *

After hearing Slender swords story I decided to got tell the queen about how blaze is going to help us against the ponies, I slowly approach the throne room when I heard yelling so I stopped at a column in the room to hear what they were saying "I told you to stay in the hive and not go following Shadow, what if he didn't make it and the dragon went after you, I can't loss you, you are my daughter and no matter what I will love you but please from now on can you listen to me"

I saw the queen was talking to Night she lightly nodded and gave her a hug "oh before you go what are your feelings about Shadow" Night stopped and had a blush from what I could see all over her face "uhh what do you mean mother" the queen had a big grin on her face "oh it's just you seem to be watching him a lot since he got here but now your following him where ever he goes" "umm it's just I wanted to make sure he wasn't going to hurt the hive" "alright you can go but be careful you are radiating a lot of love" Night just sprinted out of the room

The queen just sighed "you can come out now, from behind the column" 'how did she' my thought was interrupted by me being suspended in the air 'god I hate magic right now' I was sat down in front of the queen "I wanted to talk to you so where were you when you got back" "I went over to Sharpened Edge's Forge and heard what happened to him and Slender" the queen had a motherly smile on her face "ahh yes Slender is a precious little thing she has grown a lot since she got here she's practically part of the hive, but that alright but there have been some strange sightings by my scouts that some creatures are inhabiting a cave about an hour's flight from here"

"I want you and your squad to head there and find out what is there and kill it if its hostile or try and get it to help us" "do you know anything about what is living there" the queen just shakes her head "no every time the scout get a look at it, it just disappears, there is only one occasion that the scout reported seeing glowing green eyes" 'ok so strange creature that disappears when seen and has glowing green eyes, sounds easy to find' "alright we will leave immediately and also Night saved my life when we were fighting the dragon so don't be too hard on her" the queen just got a evil grin on her face "alright I'll tell her you care" "WHAT I didn't say that" She just started laughing and that was my queue to leave

I got to the central chamber where I found Ice over near our tent helping a changeling with a wound, Flare and Joker were down in the pit practicing with other changeling, I started to walk over Ice "alright there you go should heal in a day or two" Ice said as he was putting the finishing touches on a stomach wound "hey Ice what are you doing" "Oh hey Shadow just fixing up a scout because he decided to try and fight a manticore" "that fur ball got lucky is all" I knelt down "and what is you name" "I'm Bullet Chaser one of the fastest changelings in the hive" 'also one of the most arrogant' "alright Chaser I am going to borrow Ice here" he nodded and walked away "alright Ice we are moving out in five so grab your equipment and be prepared to move out" "alright and Shadow it's good to be back" "it's good to have you back"

I walked over to the edge of the pit "hey Flare, Joker were moving out in five so get your asses in gear" "They looked up at me Joker gave me a salute while Flare gave me the bird "*sigh* same old Flare" I muttered to myself as I was walking away, five minutes later the team was together at the entrance ready to depart

That is when we heard shuffling behind us I turned to see Night and Cameron behind us, "what do you two want" Cameron was the first to speak "the queen asked me to accompany you to the cave and provide support if necessary" "ok that explains you" I turned to address Night when I felt something warm press up against my lips, then it moved to my ear and I could hear a whisper "_be careful_" and then Night flew down the tunnel back to the hive,

I just stood there dumb founded on what just happened 'Mental Shutdown please wait for reboot…. Mental reboot activated WTF just happened, ok ok I turned to face Night when I… OMG she kissed me' I just turned and started walking and jumped about five feet in the air with a fist pump, it was then I noticed that my squad and Cameron was just as dumb founded as I was

We walked for about 5 minutes till we got back to the clearing "hey Blaze you here" I heard wings flapping and Blaze landed, I jumped to Flare and grabbed her gun before she turned Blaze into Swiss cheese "Flare this is our ride he was the dragon I was supposed to kill but spared him and now he serves me, isn't that right Blaze" "That is correct" Flare calmed down a little bit and we climbed on except for Cameron "I'll myself" I nodded and on sat down and got ready

Blaze took off and started flapping towards the cave I think 'wait which way did the queen say to go… FUCK' "hey Cameron do you know where the cave is" "yeah it's just over that direction so follow me" Blaze started following Cameron, 15 minutes passed with no incident I decided to take a nap I woke up to hearing "I'm king of the world" I looked and saw Joker Standing on Blazes head "*sigh* you better hope it doesn't end up the same way" (if you haven't seen Titanic then you won't get the reference) Blaze soon shook and sent Joker over board, Cameron saw him "I got him" Cameron went into a hawk dive and caught Joker on his back, he flew back to Blaze and dropped off Joker who cling to Blazes back for the next 30 minutes

"hey Shadow" I looked over at Cameron "the cave is coming up we are going to have to land" I nodded "hey Blaze we need to land" "alright" we touched down next to the cave on hopped off, I looked over to everyone "alright everyone we don't know what is in there but whatever it is we need to find out if its hostile or a potential ally, stick together no matter what watch your back" They all nodded "ok Flare I want you on point with your M-60 machine gun, Joker I want you on rear with your Mossberg 590 shotgun everyone else follow in the middle, let's move out"

We entered the cave but it was just a normal cave tunnel so far, all we heard was a water dripping from the ceiling, We finally came to a large cavern we slowly entered and soon we started to hear a whispering throughout the entire cave, after we entered there was hum coming from behind us, I turned to see the cave we entered from get blocked of by this dark purple, green mix "what the hell is going on" Flare said and started firing into the void or whatever it is, the bullets just disappeared into it "guess were not getting out that way"

After some convincing we got Flare to follow us as we proceeded further into the cavern "hey what do you think that is" I turned to see Ice poking a weird black vein in the wall, "I don't know but stop messing with it before something happens" but to late the pencil was sucked into the vein but Ice let go before it tried to get him "I told you something would happen"

After the near wall incident we kept forward and saw more of the veins in the wall and floor, but we saw where all the veins were leading to a huge blob of the black ooze from earlier, then we started to hear a voice that was coming from nowhere but everywhere "finally Leon Anderson has arrived with his squad" We looked around, I started to shout "who are you and how do you know my name" then we heard a maniacal laughter fused with a deep voice "hahaha oh how little you understand I am the one who brought you to this world because you are the kind of people I need to help take down Princess Celestia and the elements of harmony"

I looked around till I saw the blob in was glowing with each word that was said "you see it is in your nature to be with the group with the most power, or those who are shunned from the world, that is why you are helping the changelings and that is why you are going to help me take down Celestia" what does he mean he hasn't even told us anything "What will happen to the changelings if we help you" "I will let them rule with me and take what is rightfully theirs" I'm still not so trusting of a talking blob of it "what can you offer us" it waited a minute before speaking "I can offer you and the others power, money, land and a place to rule by my side"

I looked over to the others who nodded "alright what do we have to do" "just step closer and put a drop of blood in the orb" I walked over to the orb but then thought "wait what will happen to Cameron" "the Pegasus will be spared and will not have to go through the warriors oath" that is all I needed to hear I pulled out my combat knife and cut my hand and watch as the blood dripped from it, all that was left was to touch the blob of whatever it is "ok here goes nothing" I jabbed my hand into the blob on watch as the darkness is spreading across my arm and slowly consumed my body, as it slowly consumed my face one thought went through my mind 'this better not be a trick'

* * *

**Can you guess who is in the blob and has Shadow made a mistake find out next time on Code Black **

**Read & Review**


	11. Powerful Test Flare

Chapter 11 Powerful Test Flare

* * *

**I am so sorry to those who have been reading my fic I have been delayed do to a computer malfunction so now I should be able to hopefully get back into the grove of a chapter a week**

* * *

"Uh my head" I looked around and saw I was back in the field again "hello?" I heard a grunt behind me and saw the others there, I ran over to get them up "hey yall ok" I shook Flare first biggest mistake of my life, she gave me a quick jab to the jaw "ow fuck" she sat up and rubbed her eyes, while everyone else got up and saw we were in the field again Joker was the first to speak up "huh that's twice I woke up her"

"well not exactly" came a voice in the sky it was the same voice in the cave, I looked up to see who said that "who are you, you never gave us a name" "forgive me I am known as King Sombra" next to us a blob formed into a unicorn which had some badazz armor on "what do you mean by not exactly" he looked at me and put a hoof to his head "we are in your mind young one and this is where you will unlock the power I spoke of"

"Wait so you gave us powers correct" he nodded "then why do we have to unlock them" he smiled at that "good you know to look at multiple things at once, but to answer your question it is because the power was stored in your heads and is dormant all you have to do is pass each of the three tests, you all will do this as a individuals, also with each test you pass you will gain a small portion of power"

"Alright what is the first test" I looked ahead at a portal with each of our names on it 'I swear if one of the tests is to fight yourself then I'm done' soon me and the others walked to our own portals

*POV Change Flare*

I stepped out of the portal and saw I was in a canyon with the sky red and the sun was high in the sky "hello Flare welcome to you first test" I looked at king Sombra "What is my test cause I can take anything you got" He just smiled "the first test is of a physical nature and you might want to start running" I turned around and saw a "fucking lizard" the lizard was about half the size of the dragon but it was moving fast, so I bolted "SOMBRA what am I supposed to do" A small black orb floated next to me "you need to kill the creature that resides here"

I jump in the air and grabs a rock and launches it into the side and soon the canyon started to collapse on itself, I look back and see that the fucking lizard about to take a bite out of me so I jump up on its snout and jump up out of the canyon, I turn and watch the lizard get buried in boulders except for its head, I see a faint light coming from the head and jump down to get a closer look, in between its eyes was a gem, I reach out to grab it and it evaporates "wait where did that gem go"

The black blob returns "congratulations you have unlocked the first part of your power now before you can go you need to kill it" I looked at the blob with a raised eyebrow "what do you mean its dead" He started laughing "oh, no you thought the lizard was your test, no he was the carrier" I looked at him with the intent to kill "what do you mean carrier"

Soon the ground started to rumble and so the creatures mouth opened and a ton of black ooze poured out and started to wrap around the rocks and the rocks started to stand into a golem "WHAT THE FUCK!" the golem was over four times the height of me, while I was staring I didn't see the punch coming at me and put my hands out to block, but I knew that the force would send me flying

I closed my eyes for the punch but all I felt was force go into my hands, I opened my eyes to see the golems fist in my hand but it wasn't going anywhere I felt the golem pushing against my hand but it wasn't that hard, 'wait the gem was that part of my power, strength' I grew an evil grin towards the golem "looks like I'm going to have some fun with you" I threw the golems hand away and jumped into the golems chest with a punch, the force sent the golem back about 30 feet on the ground, I jumped and slammed into the golems head and watch his head shatter into little pieces "ha that wasn't anything you've got to do better than that" soon another portal opened and I walked into it,

I stepped out to see I was in a forest "ok what is with the forests in this place" Sombra appeared in front of me "well done Flare you beat the golem now your next test is one of illusions, in the forest you will find the next piece of the gem but be warned what lives in this forest is something that you'll never see coming" with that he left

I looked around to see the forest was thick as hell but also there was this mist which I could barely see 5 feet in front of me "eh nothing I can't handle in a stupid forest but why don't I just do some cutting" I walked up to a tree and punch it, it easily snapped but as it fell it faded away and a new tree appeared "ok now this bull shit"

I started walking in a random direction for a few minutes "is there even a gem here I've been walking for hours" then a saw a small flash of orange in the distance so I sprinted for it and saw the gem in a tree "sweet" I reached for the gem and as I was about to touch it the gem faded away and I heard laughter And turned to see a dark figure with a clown head cane in his hand "why hello Flare, right now you are thinking who is this freak well you see I'm a figure in your head so there's no need for names"

"Well how about this you tell me where the next piece is and you can go do what you were doing before" I looked at him as he was laying down in midair with the cane still on the ground "hey Waco mind telling me where the next fragment" he put a hand up to his chin "nope" I just sighed and started walking again

I walked till I broke the tree line and ended up back in the same clearing "what the hell" sure enough I saw Waco again just doing as he pleases which was sipping from a little teacup, I walked up to him and said "alright I've had enough of your games tell me where the next piece is so I can get out of this hell hole" he just chuckled "please have a seat" a chair appeared next to me, seeing no better options I sat down in the chair and watch as a teacup spawn onto the table in front of me

"so Flare now that you have calmed down a little let me tell you, the object that you want is actually in plain sight but in order for you to find it you must think" he just sat there for a little while "how about a hint, the riddle will give you your answer and once you tell me where the gem resides then I will give it to you" I could only nod, he grew a smile and clapped his hands together

"wonderful alright here it goes, _I walk on four legs when I'm young, I walk on two legs when I'm grown, I walk on three legs when I'm old, what am I, _'what could it be, wait Joker said this before, uhh… what was it' "wait I remember it was a human" He starts clapping his hands "good job Flare you solved the riddle but now guess where the gem is"

'oh no I forgot the gem' I soon saw a small flash which takes my eyes to his cane, 'wait he said it would involve the riddle, the can is the old man's third leg' "it's in your cane" he smiled and twisted the hand on the clown head and a click was heard and it opened to show the gem, he picks up the gem

"well done I didn't think you would get that and I'm proud to allow you to proceed to the final test, oh and before I forget your friends will be there to help with the final challenge" I grab the gem and it turns to sparkles and disappears like before, a portal opens and I start to walk to it "oh and Flare" I turn to face him "don't forget about me I might come back if needed" I nodded and stepped into the portal

* * *

**For those who want to know I am going through each of the characters tests till the final team test in which I am going to go back to Shadow's view**

**Read and Review**


	12. A Chilling Power Ice

Chapter 12 A Chilling Power Ice

* * *

*POV Ice*

I stepped out of the portal and quickly found myself standing at the edge of a mountain drop off, I jumped back quickly to avoid slipping because that drop off was a good 10 story drop to rocks, after looking at the cliff for a little while i decided to actually look at where I was, I looked to see mostly white and found out that it was snow and of course I would be here of all places, I then realized that I might not have my equipment on me, I reached over my shoulder and sighed in relief that I still had my hook swords and other equipment

I slowly stood up and looked around to see mostly rock and snow but at least I was still wearing my winter camo pants and shirt that kept my body heat in but that won't last long so I better find some shelter, I walked along the ridge till something collided with the cliff and it shook, I immediately grabbed onto a low branch and the cliff gave way and went toppling down the mountain and smashed down lower

I was hanging for a few minutes but pulled myself up onto the branch to sit, I got settled but my body started to shake from the cold which means I need to find a place to settle till I can get back out, "wait want am I supposed to do Sombra never told me what we needed to do to pass our test and yet he puts me on top of a fucking mountain" then I noticed through the snow a cave farther down the mountain but still out of reach if I jumped, I guess this is my only choice so I proceed to pull my swords out and readied myself for one hell of a ride, I jumped for the ledge but missed the edge but that I knew was going to happen to I turned and slammed my swords into the rock witch stopped me cold (pun intended)

I hung there for a minute to catch my breath and took one sword out of the rock and slammed it back in higher up and did the same with the other sword, I slowly climbed my way up to the ledge and pulled myself up and laid on my back to catch my breath, after a few minutes to calm down I stood up and looked into the cave, all I saw was darkness, but soon heard something hit the mountain again

The mountain shook again but I was able to keep my footing and the cliff was able to hold but was rammed again but soon saw a claw reach over the ledge and clamp into the ground, then the rest of the creature started to pull itself up, the creature was bipedal which means it walks on to legs, it had large bat wings but the part that really freaked me out was its face was twisted into a swirl and it was covered in armor with dried blood by the looks of it,

I stood at its full height it was easily five feet higher than me, and from what I guess it was looking at me, I drew my swords and slowly backed into the cave hopefully it would be to large to fit, but of course the universe thought it would be fun to make the cave larger the farther I go in so now he has plenty room to come at me

The creature slowly walked towards me with its claws at the ready, I continued to back up till my foot took a step back into nothing and I proceeded to fall backwards down the steep hill till I reached the bottom and looked around, it looks like a fucking coliseum, my thoughts were interrupted by a screech, I looked up to see the creature coming down towards me ready to smash me like a nail

I rolled out of the way but when it made contact with the ground a small shockwave pulsed and pushed me back about ten feet, the creature stood in a small crater and turned towards me and started to run at me, 'alright he's large which means he's slow so I need to plan ahead and not get hit and then I got this'

The creature was about ten feet from me when it raised its claw at me and swung downwards, I easily sidestepped it and swung my sword into his gut but the blade just bounced off the armor like it was a stick, the creature swung back with a back hand, I was able to put up my swords to block but the force still sent be back, 'damn so a direct attack wont work what can I do'

The creature ran at me again and did a side swipe I ducked it and jumped back but it caught my leg and threw me into the wall, 'damn it this thing is getting smarter I need a way to take this thing down now' I looked up and saw we were still in the cave which gave me an idea I stood up to see the creature jab its claw at me like a spear I moved out of the way just in time for its claw to slam into the wall which started to shake violently and break apart,

I then saw the creature had little armor on it shoulders so I jumped with my swords and dug them into the creatures shoulders, the stalagmites on the ceiling started to fall "alright you ugly son of a bitch, eat this" I pulled my swords back to make the creature face up and a stalagmite stabbed through the creatures face and proceeded down through its body and into the floor, I pulled my swords out and looked to see the creature skewered through its entire body and into the floor,

I took a minute to catch my breath till I saw a faint light coming from the creatures back; I slowly walked over with swords at the ready, as I got closer to the creature I saw it was a gem of some sort, It was shaped like a third of a diamond, I reached for the gem and grabbed it and yanked it from the flesh, to see it start to disappear and soon a portal opens and I stepped into it with no other ways out

I stepped out of the portal to see I was standing in the middle of a frozen lake, "again with the cold" I took a step on the frozen lake and heard a crack, I froze with fear that this could break and I would take a dip in the 'water', I looked to see the crack proceed off to the edge of the lake, I step back onto the 'safe zone' and looked down "what!" I saw through the ice it was actually a freaken cliff that fell what looked like hundreds of feet's down to an untimely death, so now instead of hypothermia I'm gonna die from gravitia 'death by falling'

I started to reach out my foot to take a step but the spot I was about to step on collapsed into the ravine, I fell back onto my butt to see the spot that would have been my death if I stepped there, I looked around to see that I was fully surrounded by the falling blocks of ice I stood an steadied myself for the walk across death valley, I took a step on the ice with the crack through it and closed my eyes, I don't feel like I'm falling, I slowly opened my eyes to see me standing on the ice, so I jumped with joy, biggest mistake of my life, the floor slowly started to give way and before I had a single thought my body went on instincts only and ran for its life, while the floor started to give way, I took control over my body again and continued with running till I got to the edge and it gave way

I started to feel gravity but I didn't wait I pulled my swords and jumped from the larger ice platform onto smaller ones as they broke apart till the edge gave way and then I dove for the ledge and latched on to keep me from falling to my death, alright what's up with me almost falling to my death, I stood after catching my breath to se that glow again from another piece of the gem, I slowly walked over to it and grabbed it from the display and as the last one did it disappeared, and another portal opened up.

* * *

**Again guys and gals those who like just say what you think is good or what needs improvment**

**Read & Review**


End file.
